Speaking
|romaji = Supīkingu |performer = Mrs. GREEN APPLE |previous = ARC of Smile! |next = Vision|episode = 76-99|japair = October 4, 2015}}"Speaking" ( , Supīkingu) is the forth Japanese ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, performed by Mrs. GREEN APPLE. It is set to debut on October 4, 2015 in Episode 76. Recording Credits * Performed by: Mrs. GREEN APPLE * Lyrics by: Ōmori Motoki (大森元貴) * Composed by: Ōmori Motoki (大森元貴) * Arranged by: Ōmori Motoki (大森元貴) * Record Label: Universal Music（ユニバーサル ミュージック） Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= ねえ かせえ　 の きな はなに？ ねえ えば　このままどこかへ けだして の を さずに をしよう きて て の にしよう 、おいでおいで もが もが しくなったりするんだ でも にも らない でも にも らない にも す はない？ だけども してよ な はいらない しみには は い にも す はない？ だけども してよ には してよ も らない を でも にも らない でも にも らない にも す はない？ してよ には えてよ |-| Rōmaji= Nee kikasete kimi no suki na uta wa nani? Nee tatoeba kono mama dokoka e nugedashite Shinzō no burū wo kakusazu ni hanashi wo shiyō Yē okite nete Saikō no hi ni shiyō Weru, oide, oide Daremo ga daremo ga samishiku nattari surunda Sensei demo nanni mo shiranai Shinyū demo nanni no shiranai Darenimo hanasu ki wa nai? Dakedo mo hanashite yo Aimai na taido wa iranai Kanashimi ni wa hi wa nai Darenimo hanasu ki wa nai? Dakedo mo hanashite yo Boku ni wa hanashite yo Daremo shiranai kimi wo Sensei demo nanni mo shiranai Shinyū demo nanni no shiranai Darenimo hanasu ki wa nai? Daijōbu hanashite yo Boku ni wa oshiete yo |-| English= Hey tell me, what is your favorite song? Hey do you want to sneak out of here and go somewhere? Let's talk without whatever we have that's making us blue. Yeah! Wake up! Sleep! Let's have the greatest day! Well, come on over! No one should ever feel lonely! The teachers don't know anything at all! Your best friends don't know anything either! You don't want to tell anyone? But you should say something! No need to be vague about it! There's nothing wrong with being sad! You don't want to tell anyone? But you should say something! You can tell me! The you that no one else knows. The teachers don't know anything at all! Your best friends don't know anything either! You don't want to tell anyone? It's okay, say it. You can let me know. |-| Characters * Yūya Sakaki * Serena * Noboru Gongenzaka * Shun Kurosaki * Shingo Sawatari * Reiji Akaba * Reira Akaba * Tsukikage * Yūgo * Yuzu Hīragi * Crow Hogan * Tanner * Frank * Rin * Amanda * Ruri Kurosaki * Shinji Weber * Jack Atlas * Shūzō Hīragi * Tatsuya Yamashiro * Ayu Ayukawa * Futoshi Harada * Yōko Sakaki * Tony Simon * Damon Lopez * Duel Chaser 227 * Gallager * Melissa Claire * Sam * White Taki * Gael * Bordeaux * Gray * Azul * Chojiro Tokumatsu * Sora Shiun'in * Yūto * Yūri Single The single containing and named after "Speaking" will be released on December 16, 2015 and will contain the following tracks: * Speaking * Love Haiku (恋と吟 Koi to Gin) * Picture Book (えほん Ehon) Navigation Category:Songs